Unexpected Relationship
by FFVIIwriter
Summary: While trying to find Mother, and trying to kill Cloud, Kadaj realizes why he doesn't want to kill Cloud. KadajXCloud... my first fanfiction Yaoi and rated M for mature in some chapters


Sitting on a bench near a park, Kadaj watched the humans walk by. 'Worthless,' he thought to himself. 'No wonder Mother wants then gone,' he smirked. Soon, as and when they found Mother, the reunion would come. 'And then, Mother will have to pick: me… or Sephiroth.' His smirk faded as he thought about this particular subject. What if Mother really does pick Sephiroth? What would happen to him? What would happen to Loz and Yazoo?

These thoughts getting to him, he got up and walked over to a bar. "7th Heaven," he muttered to himself as he walked in. He pulled up a seat at the bar. Thinking about Mother suddenly made him think more of his current mission. 'I have to find Mother and show everybody our reunion. Even if she picks Sephiroth over me. And no one will get in my way. Especially not that traitor of a brother.' He thought about killing Cloud and smirked. Oh, would he enjoy that moment.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A brunette waitress asked, only now realizing Kadaj was there. Kadaj shook his head. "No," he answered, not even looking at her. "I've never seen you here before. You new around here?" she asked, smiling politely. Kadaj gave a small laugh. "Yeah," he answered, "I guess I am. But that doesn't matter. I'm leaving soon and I won't be here." 'And neither will you' he thought, his smile growing larger than before.

"Tifa!" Kadaj turned to find a small girl standing next to 'Tifa', as the girl called her, standing behind the bar. "What is it, Marlene?" Tifa asked. "Cloud came again. By the church!" she exclaimed. "Oh, really?" Tifa asked. "Okay, let's go see then." Then, turning to Kadaj she excused herself and left with Marlene out the front doors. But Kadaj wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were wide with thought. 'Cloud. Cloud came back. By the church. Cloud'

Watching Tifa and Marlene leave the ar, Kadaj decided to follow then. 'They'll lead me right to Cloud. Who will then lead me to Mother', Kadaj thought. Sneaking behind Tifa and Marlene, Kadaj thought about Cloud. 'He's a traitor!' was his first thought. 'But… he's my brother…' followed this thought, however. Kadaj shook his head. 'Mother wants this' he thought 'but Cloud is just so…' he didn't even wat to think of the word he wished to say. 'Mother wouldn't approve'.

Tifa and Marlene led Kadaj right to where Marlene had said: An old church. Marlene ran ahead of Tifa into the church. "Cloud!" she called. Tida, though, stopped when she reached the church enterance. She smiled as if not believing her eyes and walked in. 'How weird' Kadaj thought, rolling his eyes. Running over to the enterance, he peered in the run down church. Inside, Kadaj noticed a bunch of pews lined up, some broken; their pieces lay all around the ground. A quite large patch of flowers bloomed in the middle of the church. Red, yellow, green, and pink shined bright through the light in the roof hitting them gently.

"Marlene!" Cloud hugged an overly happy child. Letting Marlene go, Cloud noticed Tifa. "How've you been?" Tifa asked, cooly. Cloud smirked and held his hands out for a hug. Tifa gave in and hugged him; even crying a bit.

Kadaj snickered; a bad move. Cloud immediantly let go of Tifa and turned towards the church's entrance to hear someone running away. "It's probably just one of the orphans," Marlene said. Cloud nodded. "You're probably right. What would Kadaj's gang be doing here?" "Kadaj?" Tifa asked, turning towards Cloud suspiciously. "Who's Kadaj?" Cloud smiled, reassuringly. "It's alright, Tifa. Nothing to worry about." Tifa turned towards Marlene, as if protecting her with her eyes, then at the church entrance where the sound of a person was. "I hope you're right…" she said.

Slowing down, Kadaj looked behind him. No one was there. 'Why didn't he come after me?' Kadaj thought. 'Hmph, maybe he didn't realize it was me. Idiot.' Kadaj smirked. 'Cloud… my brother. My traitor. My…" he was cut of from thought at the sound of two motorcycles approaching. Whipping around, his silver hair flowing against his face, Kadaj found Loz and Yazoo.

"We've been looking for you for a while, ya know," Loz said, pissed. "But," Yazoo saaid, calmly, "we've found you. So it's good now, right?" Yazoo was always the calmest of all three brothers. Loz rolled his eyes at Yazoo's comment. "Yeah, sure," he said. Loz was more strict and temperamental, but was calm when needed. "I found Cloud," Kadaj said, ignoring Loz' bad mood. Both Loz and Yazoo quickly turned their attention to Kadaj. "Did you kill the traitor?" Loz asked. "Did you find Mother?" Yazoo continued. "Does he-"

Putting a hand up to silence them (which quickly worked) Kadaj explained what happened. After much talking, they planned it all out. Yazoo and Loz were to Keep an eye on Cloud; making sure he didn't leave and making sure on wheather or not he had Mother. Kadaj, on the other hand, was planning to take a little trip to Healin. He needed to meet with a certain ShinRa Company President to talk about some… business.


End file.
